Dos mundos, una familia
by Estrella de Cristal
Summary: Rin, Lady de las Tierras del Oeste, vuelve a la aldea impulsada por un sentimiento profundo. Sí... el sentimiento de saber que hace mucho tiempo ella fue una humana normal y corriente. #Regalo para Sibylla's Song.


**Disclaimer. **InuYasha no me pertenece, aunque me gustaría. (?) Este fanfic está hecho sin ánimos de lucro. :)

**N/A.** Tomé como inspiración la canción "Two worlds" de Phil Collins. Sí, la BSO de Tarzán. Me pareció que, a su manera, Rin y Sesshomaru pertenecen a dos mundos distintos y que la familia que pueden crear tiende a ser el resultado de la colisión de dichos mundos. Dedicado con muuucho cariño a **Sibylla's Song**. _She rules_!

* * *

**Dos mundos, una familia**

_by. Estrella de Cristal_

Ella ya no recordaba siquiera cuando fue la última vez que sus pies habían pisado una aldea humana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba casada con el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste? Mucho, la verdad. Su cuerpo de humana y el encantamiento que la acompañaba día y noche le había permitido vivir ya dos siglos como si de simplemente tres años se trataran. No había notado envejecer su cuerpo en ningún momento y, sin lugar a dudas, las fuerzas no habían empezado a abandonarla aún. Le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida... mucho más del que jamás hubiera esperado tener al lado de su señor.

Caminando con su característica soltura y sin olvidar la sonrisa que siempre adornaba su cara, se adentró en aquel pueblo que conocía tan bien: La aldea en la que había vivido tantos años atrás, cuando la vieja anciana Kaede aún estaba viva y Kagome era una joven fuerte. No se sorprendió en absoluto ser minuciosamente inspeccionada por todos y cada uno de los aldeanos. Probablemente la consideraran un peligro o algo parecido, pues su kimono de por sí denotaba una alta posición y probablemente alguien a quien era mejor no enfadar.

—¿Rin-chan, eres tú? —tartamudeó una voz femenina y desgastada, siendo escoltada por un joven y fuerte hanyou— No puedo creerlo... cuánto tiempo.

—¡Kagome-sama! —exclamó la aludida, con los brazos abiertos, dispuesta a abrazarla— Perdón por mi ausencia. El tiempo ha pasado tan rápido...

—Sí, aunque tú te ves mejor que yo —dijo la anciana Kagome con una sonrisa.

—La sangre de Sesshomaru —fue lo único que respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, recordando que el hechizo tomaba la longevidad de la pareja y, pues, Inuyasha no viviría tantos años como su hermano—. ¿Y dónde anda Inuyasha-sama?

—Ah, mi viejo y torpe marido está dando un paseo por el bosque con Himeki... —explicó ella y, seguidamente, le señaló en dirección al joven hanyou— Él es Taka, el mayor.

—¡Un placer, Taka-chan!

—¡Feh!, ¿Taka-chan? Si soy probablemente mayor que tú... —resopló el aludido, sin saber qué decía.

Rin solo sonrió y se limitó a decirle su verdadera edad. Sí... 217 años. El joven no supo qué cara poner y su expresión facial lo daba todo por zanjado. Ah, las apariencias y sus triquiñuelas. La anciana Kagome la invitó a pasar a su casa de madera, donde preparó el té tan delicioso que había tomado años atrás. La conversa no se hizo esperar y fue así como Rin descubrió que Sango yel monje Miroku habían muerto varios años atrás irremediablemente. Sus hijos, las gemelas y el niño, habían partido a buscar su propia fortuna como exterminadores. Kohaku, tras muchos años de implacable oficio, había sucumbido al paso del tiempo, también. Shippo, le contó, ahora era un gran kitsune y había contraído nupcias con otra joven, trasladándose al norte y regresando cada dos años para una visita.

Aquel balance hizo temblar el corazón de Rin. ¿Ya había pasado tanto que solo le quedaba Kagome e Inuyasha? Claro, cómo iba a ser de otra forma. Humanos y yokais vivían en mundos distintos, dos mundos muy separados. Si ella había logrado sobrevivir era porque Sesshomaru había decidido mantenerla a su lado, ¿guiado por su corazón? Probablemente, aunque Rin sabía que su marido jamás admitiría aquella leve posibilidad. Aún recordaba perfectamente aquella breve estancia en la playa, cuando ella apenas era una joven de dieciséis años, poco antes de que contrajera matrimonio.

_«El olor a sal impreganaba todo el lugar, mientras que el suave oleaje mecía con calma. Las gaviotas gaznaban mientras se sumergían en las cristalinas aguas en busca de algo de alimento. Jaken había ido a por comida, Sesshomaru andaba en cualquiera de sus expediciones y Rin se hallaba sola con Ah-Un, caminando por la arena mojada y dejando pisadas por todas partes, mientras su risa infantil retumbaba por la cala._

_—¡Mira, Ah-Un! —exclamaba la joven algo triste— ¿Por qué tus huellas prevalecen en la arena mojada y las mías no?_

_—¡Niña tonta! —chillaba Jaken, quien parecía haber escuchado la pregunta y volvía con algunas setas colgadas de su mano— Ah-Un es un demonio pesado, tú no más que una cría. ¡No es de extrañar que sus huellas prevalezcan y as tuyas no!_

_Aquel comentario, si bien inofensivo, fue más que suficiente para recordarle lo que una vez de niña un monje le había dicho: "No le sigas, sois de mundos diferentes".»_

Y, con aquel pensamiento rondándole, volvió a la realidad, pensando en cuánto se había equivocado aquel hombre. Y Jaken, por supuesto. Aunque lo decía más por picarla que cualquier otra cosa, pues sabía de antemano que el viejo sapo le tenía más cariño del que mostraba. Se intentaba parecer tanto a su Lord...

—¿¡RIN!? —se oyó gritar de incredulidad otra anciana y ronca voz. Inuyasha, no sabía duda.

—¡ ! —saludó ella, con su sonrisa de niña— Aparte de las arrugas, no ha envejecido mucho más, ¡Inuyasha-sama!

—¡Feh! —dijo, tal y como su hijo había hecho antes. Cómo se notaba que eran familia...— A todos nos corre el tiempo, aunque a tí parece que no... Ese bastardo de Sesshomaru...

—Inuyasha... —advirtió su mujer con una mala sonrisa en la cara.

Rin no pudo sino reír ante la cómica y familiar escena que se le presentaba justo delante. Recordaba muy bien todas aquellas veces en las que, pese al peligro constante, aquel par discutía. Podía rememorar a la perfección las miles de veces que su señor debió rescatarla porque el _inútil_ de su hermano no podía protegerla. Sí, claro, cómo no. Aquella vez que ella había decidido internarse en el bosque, siendo una joven de no más de doce años, encontrando un fatal enemigo: Un Suiko. Y, encima, para su desgracia, en la noche que buscaba una víctima a la cual chupar la sangre...

_«La luna se alzaba bella y hermosa y ella no había podido evitarlo, sintiéndose tentada a ir al claro en el cual había visto por última vez a su señor y lord. Qué hacer, una vez fue encontrada por el demonio. Simplemente se apresuró a chillar con todas sus fuerzas, segura de que su benefactor la escucharía y acudiría raudo a su encuentro. Y, ciertamente, no fue de menos. En unos minutos, allí estaba ese demonio de blanco, arrancándole de cuajo la cabeza al Suiko. Fue la última noche que pasó en la aldea. al día siguiente, emprendía un viaje al lado de Sesshomaru._

_—¡Inuyasha, osuwari, osuwari, osuwari! —chillaba Kagome histérica— ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que vigiles a Rin, cuántas?! Por tu culpa ahora se tiene que marchar... ¡idiota!_

_—Vamos, Kagome-sama, tranquilízate —había dicho el monje Miroku—. Si algo le pasase a la pequeña Rin, seguramente Sesshomaru jamás se repondría Por muy frívolo que sea, seguramente su corazón jamás sanaría esa herida._

_Rin solo rezó a Kami para que su señor decidiera dejar al monje libre por haber dicho tales palabras. Por suerte, lo hizo. Un gran alivio para todos._

_—Bueno, cuídate, Rin-chan —se había despedido él.»_

Sí, se había cuidado mucho. Hasta tal punto de tener una preciada longevidad. El incesante parloteo en la casa de Kagome la había distraído tanto que no se había percatado de qué hora era y a quién estaba haciendo esperar. Al menos, hasta que Jaken entró chillando su "niña tonta" de siempre.

—¿Cómo haces esperar así al Amo Bonito? —vociferreaba— Y encima en la casa del inútil de Inuyasha y su mujer, Kagome.

—Jaken-sama, no diga esas cosas... —reprendió Rin.

—Ah, ya, viejo sapo verde —se mofó Inuyasha—. Aún puedo darte una paliza si me lo propon...

—Inuyasha —advirtió Kagome con su voz ronca y desgastada, pero con un claro tono de peligro para el hanyou que aún llevaba el collar mágico que le hacía sentarse.

—Rin, vámonos —se escuhó desde fuera—. Ahora.

—¡Sí! —respondió ella, despidiéndose de Kagome, Inuyasha y sus hijos— Volveré a verles pronto, descuiden.

#!#

Unas horas más tarde se encontraba siendo acunada por la estola de Sesshomaru, su queridísima Fluffy. Ah, qué a gusto se encontraba. No pudo evitar alzar su vista y toparse con aquellos ambarinos ojos que la miraba con atención. ¿Cómo podía su marido adivinar siempre cuando iba a sumergirse en su mirada helada y tajante? Tímidamente sonrió y se permitió el lujo de darle un breve beso en los labios, el cual fue correspondido con suavidad.

—Rin —dijo él, con voz firme—, estás embarazada.

—Sesshomaru... —empezó a decir ella, poco sorprendida por la noticia. Algo en su interior le había dicho que tenía que ir a visitar a Kagome, que en breves tendría una buena noticias que darle— Dos mundos, pero un solo ser.

Sí... sus mundos habían colisionado y de ello se había formado aquello que portaba en su vientre. Un hijo. Una familia...

* * *

¿Y bien, qué tal? :) Ojalá que os haya agradado. ^^ Ya sabéis, un riviú para decirme qué os ha parecido. Acepto críticas, por supuesto. ;)


End file.
